Castor oil, one of the promising non-edible oils, is effectively employed in many industrial processes for making various chemicals besides being used for centuries for medicinal purposes. In world, ˜1.2 million tons of castor oil are produced every year and India occupies the top place for castor production with nearly ˜60% of overall production followed by China and Brazil. Castor oil, being highly stable (longer shelf life) besides relatively inexpensive coupled with their unique functionality makes it superior over many other vegetable oils. In its fatty composition, >85% is constructed by ricinoleic acid which makes castor oil an important raw material for various commercial applications.
